


Yo sigo aquí esperándote

by Diana924



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Vampire Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28432140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Quella situazione non gli piace.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Palermo | Martín Berrote, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Kudos: 14
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Yo sigo aquí esperándote

Quella situazione non gli piace.

Non è tanto il fatto che Martìn Berrote da anni sia divenuto quasi la sua unica fonte di nutrimento, in oltre settecento anni ha avuto umani a cui è stato più affezionato di altri e ben cinque mogli, ora defunte, ma con Martìn è diverso. Martìn non avrebbe alcun obbligo nei suoi confronti se non l’amore e la devozione che gli ha sempre professato e quel che più adora è che sono sentimenti autentici, Martìn lo ha amato ben prima di scoprire la sua vera natura e non ha smesso di farlo quando ha scoperto la verità, si è limitato ad un’alzata di spalle e ha ripreso ad adorarlo.

Andrés de Fonollosa ha adorato quell’adorazione per anni, portandoselo dietro come un cagnolino obbediente e stavano così bene loro due più la sua fiamma del momento, la vita perfetta con Martìn che si prendeva cura delle sue necessità quando riposava durante il giorno.

Poi Sergio ha rovinato tutto, come sempre e le cose sono cambiate tra di loro, o forse si è accorto che all’altro non era più sufficiente dargli il proprio sangue in maniera asettica ma voleva dell’altro, di più. La prima volta in cui lo ha morso sul collo probabilmente non la dimenticherà mai, il sangue di Martìn che fluiva nella sua bocca era caldo, forte, il sole della sua terra e la forza dei creoli, per un istante si è perso nei suoi ricordi delle colonie mentre Martìn ansimava e lui lo teneva premuto contro il muro. Poi ha sentito qualcos’altro premere contro il suo bacino e si è staccato subito, quello era … inaspettato.

Non è nuovo a persone in cui l’amore si mischia al dolore ma … quello era sicuramente diverso, era perfettamente al corrente delle preferenze di Martìn ma quello era un altro discorso. Da lì in poi ha voluto continuare, chiedendosi come l’altro avrebbe reagito, se prima o poi avrebbe raggiunto un punto di rottura e lo avrebbe abbandonato oppure … .

E invece Martìn è rimasto, accettando di tutto da lui finendo per diventare quasi la sua unica fonte di nutrimento, donandogli un amore così grande che ci sono notti in cui Andrés ha paura che per Martìn non esistano altri sentimenti. Proprio per questo ha provato a smettere di morderlo, all’apice del loro rapporto, che non è una relazione perché relazione suona riduttivo, capitava che si nutrisse di lui almeno tre volte al giorno e nemmeno per vera e propria fame, ma solo per sentire l’altro ansimare e gemere il suo nome. In quei momenti Martìn diveniva un essere di puro istinto, lo stringeva a sé implorante mentre si strusciava su di lui con movimenti deboli eppure frenetici, un languore che entrambi adoravano, Martìn gli permetteva di nutrirsi di lui e lui permetteva a Martìn di strusciarsi su di lui fino all’orgasmo, un accordo perfetto.

<< Io non ti basto più? È per questo che ora ti nutri di me solamente una volta a settimana? >> gli domanda Martìn alzando gli occhi dai suoi calcoli, nel corso dei secoli Andrés ha conosciuto diversi matematici, nato quando al Andalus era ancora un emirato potente ha potuto vedere i matematici arabi a lavoro ma nessuno ha mai messo in una scienza come quella la stessa passione che ci mette Martìn.

<< Non hai più vent’anni, non sarebbe prudente >> risponde senza alzare gli occhi dal romanzo in greco che sta leggendo e quella non è del tutto la verità. La verità è che non vuole ucciderlo, il sangue di Martìn gli induce una dipendenza di cui sa che non riuscirà mai a liberarsi del tutto e soprattutto teme di non riuscire a fermarsi e non ha alcuna intenzione di rinunciare all’altro.

<< Stronzate, se hai trovato qualcun altro puoi anche dirmelo, non mi offendo mica. Ti chiedo solo di poter rimanere accanto a te >> lo implora Martìn, Andrés si è accorto da tempo che l’altro preferirebbe essere ignorato piuttosto che lasciato indietro e quello non va bene, non va affatto bene. Ci sono stati altri, ovviamente ci sono stati ma …vittime inconsapevoli di cui non ricorda il volto e non ricorda nemmeno se sia semplicemente nutrito o li abbia lasciati a terra dissanguati, non erano persone importanti o di cui gli importasse davvero.

<< Ti ripeto che lo faccio per il tuo bene, quando mi sarò stancato del tuo sangue sarai il primo a saperlo >> replica annoiato, ci sarebbe un sistema per poter stare sempre insieme. Trasformarlo, renderlo un suo simile e così avrebbero una, due, infinite notti da trascorre insieme ma vorrebbe dire che Martìn finirebbe per perdere la propria umanità nel corso dei secoli e la sola idea lo disgusta. Le emozioni umane lo confondono e lo spaventano ma proprio per questo adora vedere il volto dell’argentino in preda a queste, un ritratto che sa che non riuscirebbe più a traporre fedelmente, non lui che ha rinunciato alla propria umanità da almeno trecento anni.

<< E allora fallo, mordimi, ora. Dimostrami che ci tieni a me >> lo provoca Martìn.

<< Lo sai che ti amo, ora rivestiti >> gli ordina, non era così che pensava di trascorrere la notte ma se lo farà andare bene.

<< Cosa ti costa? Se davvero mi ami allora fallo, a volte hai una mentalità così medievale, o rendimi come te >> replica Martìn, sbagliando. Non ha mai avuto paura di ammettere di amare Martìn Berrote, quello è stato quasi spontaneo, è quello che viene con quell’amore che teme. Se davvero lo amasse allora… . Martìn però non desiste e nel momento in cui comincia a sfilarsi la camicia Andrès sa di aver già perso, riesce distintamente a sentire come il battito di Martìn sia aumentato, lussuria, desiderio, devozione, amore, comunque lo si voglia chiamare quel sentimento non vuole andarsene.

<< Non è così facile, sai che non si torna indietro >> cerca di spiegargli per l’ennesima volta prima che l’altro gli si avvicini, il ritmo del cuore di Martìn ha sempre avuto il potere di fargli dimenticare il mondo esterno.

<< E chi vuole tornare indietro? >> replica Martìn prima di unire brevemente le loro labbra in un bacio, la camicia giace a terra e il collo di Martìn non è mai stato così invitante.

Il gemito che gli sfugge quando sente le zanne di Andrés perforargli la carne è quasi indecente pensa Martìn prima di appoggiarsi all’altro per farsi sorreggere.

Nel corso degli anni si è abituato a quello, finendo per trovare quell’atto più intimo e amorevole persino del sesso. Sentire le zanne di Andrés trovare a colpo sicuro le vene del suo corpo e poi abbeverarsi a lui, avvertire il sangue fluire lentamente nell’altro ormai lo eccita, fin dalla loro prima volta. Molto meglio che farsi prelevare il sangue tramite aghi o trasfusioni per poi consegnarlo all’altro, come ha potuto ignorare un simile piacere pensa. Le mani di Andrés lo stringono possessive mentre l’altro si nutre di lui e Martìn non riesce a fare a meno di gemere il nome dell’altro mentre sente le forze lentamente abbandonarlo.

Gli mancano i bei tempi, quando potevano passare le notti in quella maniera, nutrirsi di lui allora era il primo pensiero di Andrés, poi gli faceva mangiare qualcosa di nutriente, imboccandolo se era troppo debole e poi ricominciavano.

<< Letto … portami a letto >> ansima e Andrés obbedisce, staccandolo letteralmente da terra, Martìn è sicuro di essere sottopeso da anni, fortemente debilitato e di avere i valori del tutto sballati ma non gl’importa, non finché Andrés permette che lui gli possa restare accanto. Si lascia cadere sul suo letto ed Andrés gli sale sopra per poi baciarlo.

Si baciano lentamente, assaporando il sapore dell’altro, Andrés lo morde appena e Martìn sa che lo sta facendo per lui, che certe azioni per l’altro non hanno più alcun significato. Poi Andrés lo morde ancora e non riesce ad impedirsi di gemere il nome dell’altro mentre porta le mani sui capelli di Andrés per fargli capire che vuole di più, che vuole tutto. Si sente sempre più debole e più eccitato via via che l’altro si nutre di lui, il sangue che lentamente passa dalla sua arteria alla bocca di Andrés.

<< Puoi … per favore … non ti costa nulla ma … per favore … per me è importante >> sussurra sperando che l’altro comprenda. Sono passati anni da quando gli chiese quando fosse l’ultima volta che aveva scopato e se ne aveva tratto effettivo godimento scoprendo che no, ormai l’atto in sé non gli arrecava più alcuna soddisfazione in sé ma che se teneva a qualche donna in particolare allora poteva accettare, un favore che elargiva con la magnificenza di un sovrano, solo il sangue mi dona piacere gli aveva spiegato Andrés.

Quando il loro rapporto è diventato più fisico, quasi da innamorati, Andrés ha accettato di farlo, deve solo chiedere gli ha sussurrato una notte, e Martìn non si vergogna di ammettere che farsi scopare in quella maniera lo eccita da morire, lo fa sentire davvero come se appartenesse ad Andrés anima e corpo, quasi il retaggio di anni in cui aveva ancora una vita ordinaria e amanti umani.

Quando sente Andrés entrargli dentro, stranamente con un’attenzione che raramente gli ha dimostrato, Martìn vorrebbe morire, sarebbe così bello morire così pensa mentre porta le mani sulla schiena di Andrés per tirarselo contro, sa bene che se accadrà sarà solo perché è l’altro a volerlo, nemmeno al top della propria forma fisica è mai riuscito veramente a smuoverlo. Andrés deve avere pietà di lui perché lo accontenta, schiacciandolo tra il proprio corpo e il materasso e a Martìn va bene, va bene tutto in quel momento.

I movimenti del vampiro sono metodici, precisi e profondi, come se Andrés sapesse fare quello solamente per averlo letto e Martìn sa fin troppo bene che è così ma sono perfetti, gli regalano il paradiso e l’inferno mentre ansima e geme. Andrés lo morde con più forza ed è allora che viene con forza tra i loro stomaci, si lascia sfuggire un gemito di fastidio quando Andrés esce da lui poco prima di bere un ultimo sorso e allontanarsi dal suo collo. L’espressione appassionata, gli occhi che quasi brillano al buio e la lucentezza della pelle gli fanno capire che anche Andrés ha raggiunto l’orgasmo, o meglio la particolare estasi data dal bere il sangue di un mortale di cui l’orgasmo è solamente una pallida imitazione.

<< Rendimi come te, so che puoi farlo >> lo implora mentre cerca di combattere contro il sonno.

<< Ne parliamo quando sarai in forze, ora dormi, ti sveglierò prima dell’alba >> è la risposta di Andrés prima di dargli un bacio sulla fronte.

Il respiro di Martìn che si fa pesante è l’ultimo indizio di cui aveva bisogno per essere sicuro che l’altro stia effettivamente dormendo.

Renderlo come lui … se lo amasse di meno lo farebbe, per molto meno ha trasformato Sergio, perché aveva bisogno di avere il suo fratellino accanto per tutta l’eternità ma con Martìn è diverso. Prima o poi dovrà allontanarlo, gli ha già rubato troppi anni e … se lo ama davvero permettergli di vivere il resto della sua vita sarebbe un gesto disinteressato. Peccato che Andrés de Fonollosa fosse un egoista anche quando era un mortale, prima o poi affronterà quel discorso con Martìn, anche se non sa esattamente quando.


End file.
